Kyogre
Kyogre (Japanese: カイオーガ Kaiouga) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the Version Mascot of Pokemon Sapphire and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. It is a Primal Pokémon. Biology Physiology It seems to resemble something like a big dark blue whale or orca. It has two big fins or "wings", each ending with four square-shaped "claws." It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two spots. It has markings on its wings which sort of resemble the letter A with a circle on the top. It also has two small dorsal fins on its back with two stripes running horizontally below the fins. The tail seems tattered with four trails, the inner smaller than the outer. It also has a mouth full of rarely seen sharp triangular teeth. Evolution Kyogre does not evolve. Game Info Obtainable Versions Kyogre is obtainable in Sapphire, Emerald, and HeartGold through normal means. Trading a Kyogre into SoulSilver and showing both it and Groudon to Professor Oak allows the player to catch Rayquaza. Locations |rubysapphire=Cave of Origin (Sapphire Only) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Marine Cave |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower (Requires Blue Orb) (Heartgold Only) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Mystery Gift (Japan only), Poké Transfer |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Bonus Field (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Stormy Sea (40F) |PMD2=Bottomless Sea (Bottom) |Ranger1=Safra Sea (during mission) }} Pokédex Entries |gen=III |ruby=Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts. |sapphire=Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon. |emerald=Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea. After long years of feuding with Groudon, it took to sleep at the bottom of the sea. |firered=This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water. |leafgreen=This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water. |diamond=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |pearl=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |platinum=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |heartgold=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. |soulsilver=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. |black=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |white=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |black 2=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |white 2=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. |x=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. |y=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.}} Sprites |rbysapspr=Spr_3r_382.png |emeraldspr=Kyogre_Sapphire.gif |frlgspr=Spr_3r_382.png |IIIback=Spr_b_g3_382.png |rbysapsprs=Spr_3r_382_s.png |emeraldsprs=Spr_3e_382_s.gif |frlgsprs=Spr_3r_382_s.png |IIIbacks=Spr b g3 382 s.png |dpspr=382kyogre.png |ptspr=382kyogre.png |hgssspr=382kyogre.png |IVback=Spr_b_g4_382.png |dpsprs=Spr_4d_382_s.png |ptsprs=Spr_4d_382_s.png |hgsssprs=Spr 4d 382 s.png |IVbacks=Spr_b_g4_382_s.png |xyspr=Kyogre_XY.gif }} Appearances In the anime Kyogre first appeared in the anime in Gaining Groudon!, and The Scuffle of Legends, debuting with Groudon as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader, Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Kyogre also made an appearance in the ninth Pokémon movie, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea where it was kind of like Manaphy's "steed." Gallery 382Kyogre_AG_anime.png 382Kyogre_AG_anime 2.png 382Kyogre_AG_anime 3.png 382Kyogre_Dream.png 382Kyogre_Pokemon Colosseum.jpg 382Kyogre_Pokémon Battle Revolution.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg AlphaSapphire-EN.png|Kyogre as it appears on the cover of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Trivia *Kyogre is the only non- type Pokémon to learn Sheer Cold (excluding Smeargle). *Despite it saying in the game that Kyogre flew away when defeating it, it isn't Flying-type. *Kyogre and Mantine have the highest Special Defense of all type Pokémon. *Kyogre and Palkia have the highest Special Attack of all type Pokémon. *Before Generation 5, Kyogre was the only Pokémon to have the Drizzle ability. *Most of the legendary trios and duos look somewhat alike or at least have the same body class. However, all members of the Weather trio are completely different to one another. Kyogre is based on a killer whale, Groudon is based on a theropod dinosaur, whilst Rayquaza is based on a Chinese dragon. *Kyogre's moveset has an advantage over all other members of its trio. Water attacks on Groudon and Ice attacks on Rayquaza are super-effective. *It is highly likely that Kyogre is based on the Leviathan from Judeo-Christian religion. * It is one of two Prehistoric Pokemon. Etymology Kyogre's name originates from Kai, which means ocean. Ogres are mythical beasts, but it's unlikely the reason Kyogre's name ends in ogre. It's probably because it's a big beast that which the suffix ogre makes sense. Without the "Ogre" part, it spells out Kaiō, which means King of the Sea. Also, Kaiō is the first four letters of the word Kaiōsei which means Neptune, the Roman version of the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon. Category:Large Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Prehistoric Pokémon